A conventional home video cassette recorder incorporates therein a full erase head assembly for erasing recorded signals on a video cassette tape prior to recording on the tape.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic perspective view of a prior art electrical connection system for a full erase head assembly 20. An electric power is supplied to the full erase head assembly 20 from a power source via a main PCB 12 mounted under a deck 11. A base 30 mounted on the deck 11 is made of a synthetic resin and has a fixing hole 32 and a threaded hole 34. A pin 24 protrudes from a lower end of a head 22 facing the main PCB 12, and sets the assembling position of the full erase head assembly 20 with respect to the base 30 by being inserted into the fixing hole 32. A through-hole 26 is formed on a horizontally elongated part of the lower end of the head 22. A screw 28 is driven into the threaded hole 34 through the through-hole 26 to fix the full erase head assembly 20 to the deck 11. A male connector 40 having a terminal 42 is mounted on the upper part of the head 22.
Furthermore, electric wires 46 are provided on the main PCB 12 under the deck 11 in such a manner that lower ends thereof are fixed on the main PCB 12 via a main connector 48 and upper ends thereof are joined to a female connector 44 to be connected with the male connector 40.
In other words, the full erase head assembly 20 is mounted on the base 30 by first inserting the pin 24 into the fixing hole 32, followed by fixing the head 22 to the deck 11 through the screw 28. Then, the full erase head assembly 20 is electrically connected to the main PCB 12 by connecting the female connector 44 to the male connector 40.
However, the above described electrical connection system has a major shortcoming in that it is structurally complicated, posing a number of difficulties in electrically connecting the full erase head assembly to the main PCB.